Weightlifting or force resistance equipment is typically configured to allow the user to pull or push on one or more handles that are interconnected to a weight or other force resistance. When the user engages the handles with the user's hands or feet or other part of the user's body, the user's body must typically be oriented or arranged in a predetermined position, orientation or poise to enable the user and the user's limbs to be able to perform the exercise.